Idari
-:.:-Genetics "Not a single one of us are the same, Idari. We are not meant to be, for if we were, we would surely perish." -- Ailni Vale All Arkanians have been genetically altered through the ages of their species existence. The main goal of the 'true blooded' Arkanians to continually better themselves. While doing so they created a serf class of Arkanian DNA mixed with other humans and near humans. Many Arkanians who mixed their true blood with other races also created serfs and in the eyes of the natives of Arkania, these were lesser beings; workers. Bayimel Vale, born true blood Arkanian was raised in a political family only to become an Ambassador for the Arkanian people. To be viewed as tolerant of others, he courted and eventually married a daughter of an upstanding offshoot family. Ailni Bedivere gave to Bayimel four children: Jabdil, Aleen, Idari, and Micah. Each of his children were given a genetic cocktail after conception to give them superior skills over other offshoots. Each was given different talents and most heightened intelligence. Aleen was the only one of the four to appear completely true blood. Jabdil was not close behind. With the last two children, Bayimel took further liberties. Micah was born with the tan skin of the arkanian race but appeared with blue hair and eyes, five fingers and basically very humanoid. Idari on the other hand, was pale and very fair looking more like her mother, yet having very distinguishing features. Amongst them, Jabdil and Aleen followed in their father's footsteps into politics. Idari was the only amongst them that took to the Republic, finding relief in the escape from her offshoot status. -:.:-Personality -- A political family learns fast how to produce fake emotions to hide true intentions and soothe those they speak to. All of Bayimel's children were raised in a strict and efficient household. Love in the sense many humanoid lifeforms know it was scarce and only truly offered from their mother Ailni when they needed to be soothed. Idari was quite different. The genetic base for her DNA was a mixture of unknowns and the offices on Arkania held the information close. Whatever the case, she was a blank slate and learned only by mimicing. This caused a problem though for nothing truly was her emotion. It made her distant and hard for many others to interact with her. On Arkania that did not seem to be a problem for the often snubbed offshoot. Cool and collected, she was able to get through the bouts of pain and rejection unlike her youngest brother who shared her torment of being treated as an inferior. It was through Micah that she learned pain and anger, seeing it daily on his face. His expressions were soon mimicked and often she would portray these emotions even if it didn't effect her. For the most part Idari can be friendly and amiable and after days to come at the Academy and amongst the Republic, she would have more freedom to learn and express emotions. The idea is still foreign to her and so many times her expressions seem rehearsed or untrue; which in fact they are exactly that. But as bonds were formed with other sentients and many not Arkanian, the offshoot began to understand or at least perceive what emotions should be. Most recently she has begun to feel them more keenly, though she many times pushes them aside, leaving the creeping anomalies to rest in the dark. -:.:-Academy -- She attended the Academy on Corusca City once she was of age, using her heightened Arkanian intelligence to understand tactics and flight manuvers in a way many other students could not. She graduated at the top of her class, pinned both with A-Class Gunnery and Flight ranks. Because of this, she was soon relocated to the Stalwart and assigned to the Falcon Squadron as Falcon 4. While at the academy, she was dubbed Banshee, for her quickness and wraith like appearance. It stuck and despite being new, kept the rather presumptuous callsign. It was in the Academy also that she met Zalli. They became close friends and Idari learned how to adapt to the other young woman. She became her opposite, mimicking a different sort of personality who's polarity was immediately different. It meshed to two together closely, though Zalli began to understand the bouts of blank slate presentation that the pilot would often take at times. The closest of friends, they roomed together all four years before they later were both reassigned to the Stalwart and shared quarters on board per their request. Category:Characters